warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Baekon
tune: ~UN Village - Baekhyun (duh) Life is only a path full of efforts. baekon is my god incarnate, he is the cat reincarnation of Byun Baekhyun, who is the Eighth Wonder of The World and a marvellous person God has blessed the Earth with. Baekon is an ethereally handsome silver tabby tom with the most gorgeous ice blue eyes and a jawline as sharp as a knife. His smirk could kill she-cats' hearts. His wink can blow their minds, and his grin can kill them. glitchfang has been slain by baekon's jawline He enjoys massive popularity in his Twolegplace which is located in Seoul, Korea. All the cats there speak Korean and therefore you would think that everything on this page is translated. Coding is by Ray and the character is by Moon, please do not steal!! I learned the truth that there is nothing in this world that is easy. Baekon is an ethereally handsome silver tabby tom with the most gorgeous, sparkling ice blue eyes. He looks like a cat owned by royalty, and is treated so. He is broad shouldered and muscular and moderately tall, but shorter than Erigom, Solstice and Scorch. He has a tuft of fur on his head that he likes to keep artfully mussed. increasing his handsomeness screech Baekon has a whole closet of cat clothes (that increase his handsomeness), including some perfect and stunning silver round glasses and several branded cat clothes (does that even exist). Always fight. I will cheer for you. idk nan molla how to write his personality, how do you effectively coalesce such an angel's wonderful being into a few bulletpoints *Caring *Passionate *Trustworthy *Sensitive (If he's broken in relationships he takes really long to heal, like with Taeyeon :c) *Compassionate *Talented *Loving *Encouraging *Nice to be around *kyute uwu *Reliable Trust takes years to build, a second to break, and forever to repair. Okay so I don't know his history personally because I'm not a personal friend or even know him but I know how he became part of EXO so let's cat-ify it Baekon existed. He was handsome from the start. Literally. Someone saw him and street-scouted him (which basically meant that he was recruited for his looks) and then Baekon showed his talent and he was flown off to UN Village to meet the other exocats (he was last to join EXO) and there, we have him here now. People say that all things happen for a reason. I believe that. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Don't lose today by worrying about tomorrow. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Category:Content (Mooneffects) Category:Joke Pages Category:Toms Category:Work In Progress Category:Kittypets Category:Characters